1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection apparatus which electrically connects two units which are relatively rotatable. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a rigid cylindrical wiring member with alternate lamination of dielectric layer and conductor layer, and a method of manufacturing the wiring member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a portable computer comprises a main unit having a printed circuit board, and a display unit having a liquid crystal display unit. The display unit is connected to the rear end of the main unit through a hinge. With this structure, the display unit is rotatable between the closed position to lie over the main unit, and the opened position to rise against the main unit.
In a conventional portable computer, the printed circuit board is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display unit through a lead wire. The lead wire is a bundle of multiple electric wires, and has flexibility. The lead wire is routed over the main unit and display unit through the hinge.
With the above-mentioned structure, the lead wire passes through the hinge which connects the main unit and display unit. The hinge rotates following the display unit when turning up and down the display unit between the closed position and opened position. Thus, each time the display unit is turned up, it is unavoidable that the lead wire is repeatedly bent or twisted. Particularly, in a portable computer, the display unit is frequently turned up, and a large stress is applied to the intermediate part of the lead wire routed over the main unit and the display unit. This stress affects the durability of the lead wire, and may break the wire.